1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food appliances and, more particularly, to a frozen food appliance for making and dispensing frozen food products such as ice cream or sorbet with a variety of toppings.
2. Description of Related Art
Various frozen food dispensers for preparing and dispensing frozen food products such as ice cream and sorbet exist on the market. Among these products are products that utilize a removable bowl-like container that is designed to be frozen in a conventional freezer. Later, the container is removed from the freezer and, while retaining a cold temperature, is loaded with food ingredients for ice cream or sorbet. These ingredients can include, for example, milk, sugar, heavy cream, flavoring and/or coloring. The container chills the ingredients to produce the desired frozen food product.
Such known designs require the user to scoop out the finished product with a spoon or scooper to transfer it to an eating plate, bowl or cone. They do not allow for an easy and efficient method for transferring the ice cream. Also, if condiments or toppings are desired, the user then applies those manually. These designs do not enable a user to automatically dispense the ice cream or sorbet while simultaneously mixing in a variety of toppings, such as sprinkles, peanuts and various candies, for example.